A Blast to the Past
by AleksandraJacksonxox
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason and Leo have been sent back to the past to read books about Percy. With Annabeth upset that they still haven't found Percy and heroes from the past with them, how will Posiedon cope about hearing the things his son goes through and Jason, Leo and Piper finally get to hear what is so great about Percy Jackon


**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction so please mind me for any mistakes and i will take any advice you give me but for now please enjoy the first chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs in the bold letter's and the characters it all belongs to Rick Riordon (I wish i did though)**

**Chapter 1:**

Piper's POV

It was a sunny day at camp Half-Blood, the birds were chirpping and the sun was shinning but it was the campers that were gloomy and that was because their leader Percy Jackson has been missing for months now, but the person who was affected by his disappearence the most was his girlfriend Annabeth Chase.

Since they arrived, I have never seen Annabeth smile. We all have been working so hard on the Argo 2 ever since they found out that Percy might be at the Roman camp.

'Hey Annabeth, Chiron said to come and get you, it's time for lunch' I said walking into Annabeth's cabin with Thalia to find her laying on her bed laying so still on her bed looking at the ceiling.

Annabeth got up and said 'Let's go'

While they we were walking Jason, Leo and Nico caught up to them

'So Annabeth...' started Leo but didn't finish because all we could see was a bright light an falling down.

Meanwhile on Olympus 70 years ago

Hestia's POV

It was always the same on Olympus Poseidon and Athena arguing over what is better water or olives. Zeus and Hades arguing about what Zeus did (it's the winter solstice) and the rest of the gods just sitting their and doing what they usually do, and then all of a sudden a bright light and 6 teenagers fell to the ground but I made a couch appear before they fell hard on the ground

'WHO DARES TO INTERUPT THE WINTER SOLSTICE?!' thundered Zeus

A very beautiful girl with curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes walked up and said

'Don't you know who we are?' said the girl

'Should we?' asked Posiedon

'Well we are your...' started a girl with electric blue eyes and black hair with a circlet on top of her head but then a light flashed and a note fell to the floor, the girl with the electric blue eyes picked it up and read it out loud

Dear everyone who is listening to this,

We have sent these five demigods from the future to read about one of the greatest demigods to ever live, we will send on some more demigods from the future and some from the past, so please don't be surprised on when they do come. The demigods are to state their full title and name.

Please don't kill them when some of them state their full parentage

From the Fates and the most awesome god ever Apollo

'Alright then introduce yourselves' said Athena

A beautiful girl with choppy hair and kaliedescope eyes stepped forward

'Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and charmspeaker' said Piper

Aphrodite squealed at this and muttered something about her being different about the others.

Next came up a scrawny boy

'The name is the awesome Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and fire user'

Hephaetus looked proud, which was a rare thing to see coming from him

The girl with the stormy grey eyes stepped forward 'Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and official architect of Olympus'

'Why would Olympus need an architect?' asked Artemis

'Things happened in the future that needed an architect and Annabeth was the best person for the job' said the girl with electric blue eyes

'My name is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and ghost king, please don't kill me!' he exclaimed

'HADES, YOU BROKE THE OATH' shouted Zeus

'Technically i was born before the oath i was just put in the Lotus Casino' Nico said

'What happened to Bianca?' asked Hades, who surprisingly looked worried

'It will explain in the books' said Nico looking upset

A boy with similiar eyes to the girl with black hair walked up

'My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and praetor of the Twelfth Legion'

Hera looked murderous but asked 'Why is there a Roman doing with the Greeks?'

'The future, well lets just say it's messed up' said Jason

The last girl walked up to introduce herself

'I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis

'What happened to Zoe?' asked Artemis who was wondering what happened to her current lieutenant

'It will explain in the books m'lady' said Thalia

'ZEUS YOU BROKE THE OATH, NOT ONCE BUT TWICE' shouted an outraged Posiedon

But before a fight could break out Hermes said 'Well were are the books then?'

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and there was a box on the floor. Athena went to pick it up, she opened it and inside was a set of books

'They are all called _The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian'_

All of a sudden Annabeth went to the corner crying, and Piper, Jason and Leo went to comfort her by whispering soothing words into her ear

'Why is she crying?' asked Athena, who was worried for her daughter

'These books are about a really close friend of hers, so we have to wait a bit until she calms down' explained Nico

~~ Time Break~~

Annabeth had finally calmed down and we all were seated in our thrones while the demigods were seated comfortably onto bean bags

'Alright so whose reading first?' asked Zeus

'I am' said Apollo shocking everyone

'Wow, you can read?' exclaimed Artemis

Everyone laughed while Apollo pouted. After everyone calmed down Apollo was just about to start when there was a flash of light and there was four familiar figures standing there after it faded...

**Who do you think it is. Please review and feel free to give any advice on what I should improve on. :)**


End file.
